Vacation
by DisturbedSaviour
Summary: Tsuna's been cooped up in his office for ages. And Reborn is worried. so he calls Xanxus and gets an AMAZING Idea. Meanwhile, Hibari is on a rampange. Trouble ensues. Curse you reborn!


Vacation

A/N: Um…sorry? To be honest it's not really my fault. I've written a lot of chapters to upload but then it turns out that the computer that I wrote _everything_ on was going to be taken out of the country._ Where I wouldn't be._ So really, it's not my fault. And why didn't I upload while I still had my old computer? _Because my internet had gone AWOL._ So really. I'm **sorry.** _And_ everything I had written has now got to be re-written. And that **sucks. **So, again, I'm sorry. Anyways, here's a new story. Really, it depends on _you_ if you want this story to. I'm not really sure who to put Rhoyei with so suggestions! And please don't suggest Hana. I _am_ going to try and make my chapters longer but don't really expect much! ANYWAYS….I'm going to shut up now.

Warnings: AU, yaoi, OOC-ness, language and kinky 1827.

Pairings: This is Hibari x Tsuna, Yamamoto x Gokudera, Adult!Reborn x Xanxus and Byakuyan x Mukuro.

Enjoy!

Prologue.

An Adult stood outside the doors of the office of an 18 year old teenager. With a phone in hand, he frowned at the door and uttered one word. Or more precisely, a name.

"_**Tsuna**__._" Still frowning, he dialled a number on the mobile and lifted it up onto his ear. On the other line a deep voice answered him.

"_What, trash?"_

"Xanxus." Reborn countered.

"_Oh. It's you. What's up?" _Xanxus replied_._

"The sky. I need your help." Reborn could almost hear Xanxus rolling his eyes.

"_For what? Oh, let me guess. It's the Vongola brat isn't it?"_

"Yes. I'm worried about him. He seems so secluded. All he does is stay in his office doing paperwork and drinking coffee. He hardly gets out anymore. Not even with Hibari. And that causes a _lot_ of problems."

"_Why don't you just give them all a holiday or a simple vacation?" _Xanxus suggested.

"That's a pretty good idea. I'll arrange for it tonight. Want to come with? And the Varia?"

"_Sure. What the hell? I kind of need it anyways."_

Smirking, Reborn _finally_ asked the question that had been on his mind since he made the phone call.

"So…You coming over tonight?" He could _feel_ Xanxus' blush already.

"…_bye." _The connection cut off. Reborn's smirk grew wider and threatened to become a grin. 'Oh, I am _so_ getting some tonight.'

Chapter 1

Sawada Tsunayoshi, or Carnivore, Jyuudaime, Dame-Tsuna, Tsuna, Vongola, Boss, Vongola brat-you know, let's just say that he had a lot of names- sat on his desk writing confirmations or disagreements or _whatever_ and suddenly, he froze. He sighed a _really_ heavy sigh and gazed at the sky. He sighed, _again, _and wondered what was possibly going in the outside of his office. He hadn't been outside of it for at least a week. He supposed that it was lucky that he had a bathroom and a small kitchen connected to his office. But then again, that meant he had no excuse to go outside. And not to mention, what would his _seriously troublesome_ lover be doing without his (very bad) supervision? _And _to top it off, he has _not been getting any_ for the past freaking couple of _weeks._ It was considered **unreal **in the whole mansion. Like, **seriously**. He should really be getting some kind of award right now. Before he could sink lower into depression, there was a knock on the door.

A man that had silver hair that was the shape of an octopus with slightly ruffled clothing came into the room followed by a raven fixed with a slightly perverted grin on his face.

"Jyuudaime! So sorry to disturb you in your time of work but an urgent matter needs to be taken care of!"

"HIIIIIIIEEEEEEE! W-w-what happened Gokudera-kun?" Well done Tsuna, you just totally brutally killed the cool image we had of you there.

"Hibari's going on a rampage looking for you!" Tsuna sweat-dropped. He didn't really blame his lover. After all, how would you feel when you_ haven't been getting __**any**__ for the past few weeks_? Getting out of his chair he wobbled slightly to the door. But he suddenly stopped as he heard suspicious moans and he didn't feel his friends behind him. Turning around, he looked up and lived to regret it. His two _best friends_ were heavily making out on his desk, Yamamoto's hands creeping up the others shirt and Gokudera's hand dangerously close to Yamamoto's groin. Gokudera was sitting on Yamamoto's lap and his hand was wrapped around the other's leg and the other hand tangled in Yamamoto's hair. How they got to this position so quick, Tsuna did not know. Turning back around, he opened the door only to be met with one bloody, moody and annoyed skylark.

'So freaking _sexy_!' Tsuna thought in his head, not actually knowing that he had said it out loud. Hibari Kyouya's smirk widened.

"Hn. Omnivore, why haven't you been out of that office?" He asked.

"U-u-um, sorry Kyouya! U-u-um I-" He was interrupted.

"And _why the __**fuck**__ have I not been getting any for the past __**month**__?"_ Hibari said menacingly.

A **month?** Wow. Praise to him. He felt as if he deserved some kind of appreciation or at least a medal for his hard work.A **month?** _Wow._

Meanwhile, while he was having his own little praising party for himself (how pitiful), Hibari had wasted no time. Grabbing and lifting up his small lover onto his shoulder, he walked briskly toward their bedroom glaring at anyone who dare try to interrupt him in his _very_ important task to get his lover into bed. _To fuck._ No one tried to. Though, some did give him pitying stares. He would have to bite them to death later. But for now, he had to get rid of those blue balls of his. Entering the bedroom, he dumped Tsuna onto the bed unceremoniously and prompted to take of his tie. Smirking, he gazed down at his lover, his eyes full of lust and uttered out the word that he _knew_ had an amazing effect on his lover.

"_Punishment." _

Tsuna moaned so loudly had he was pretty sure that the rest of the mansion had heard them.

Glaring or pouting when his lover did nothing but just sit there looking cool and smirking, Tsuna sat up and crawled towards his lover. Stopping at Hibari's lap, he moved his mouth towards the zipper and held it and zipped it down with his mouth.

"Ara. Tsunayoshi, you're impatient today. _Stop._" Hibari commanded.

Tsuna whined. Hibari grabbed him and tied him up to the bed post. Grinning perversely, he took out a whip from the cupboard and a cock ring as well. Putting the cock ring on Tsuna's manhood, he wrapped his mouth around Tsuna's cock and relished in the moans that Tsuna made. He tied the whip around Tsuna's legs to hold his body in space and took out the lube from the Devil knows where.

"You want this?" He asked his lover had been watching him and writhing the whole time, enjoying rolling his tongue around and over Tsuna's body.

"Hn! A-ah, no. I-I want-ah!- I want you to f-fuck me ra-hnn-raw. I don't want any preparation. I just want you inside me, pounding me so hard that I wouldn't be able to even _move_ when you finish with me. I want you hurt me so bad that when I see any type of mark on my body, I would be reminded of this night so bad that I would cum right then." Tsuna moaned out. How he did it with his particularly incoherent mind, he did not know. But he did it anyway and believe me, that night; he had the_ best_ sex **ever.**

So? Good? Bad? Review please so that I have the spirit and the will to continue on!

Disturbed Saviour. (Yes I did change my name.)


End file.
